


Smaller is Better

by haiykuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiykuties/pseuds/haiykuties
Summary: Kyoutani isn't one for self control which is why he still hasn't made a move. It's up to you to give him that final push to relieve yourself of the pent up sexual frustration.





	

Kyotani wasn’t known as being a man with self-control, but when it came to you, he was overly cautious and protective. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt you in any kind of way: emotionally and physically. He was actually very keen when it came to your feelings, careful to make sure nothing was said that could potentially upset you. The physical junction happened when it came to sex. The man was absolutely terrified of having any kind of intercourse with you in fear that he might do something he’ll regret. There were times even he didn’t know his own strength, and that was a risk he didn’t want to take. No matter what you said, Kyotani wouldn’t budge, refusing to lay a finger on you. It frustrates you to no end, especially when he would come home a hot mess after practice. Just the mere sight of his muscles blushing from a t-shirt was enough to send the heat rushing to your womanhood.  
It was time to confront him once and for all.

The time seemed to pass slowly as you waited for your boyfriend, perched on the armchair clad in only a pair of lacy panties and his jersey. This had to work, otherwise you were positive you’d fade away from sexual frustration. As soon as the door creaked open, you splayed yourself across the chair, making sure to expose just enough to get the male’s attention. Kyotani came through the door, a sour look on his face which soon morphed into shock as his golden eyes took in your body.

Holy shit.

He couldn’t think, let alone form a coherent sentence, not with you looking at him with eye like that. This was not what he expected to come home to, but to be honest, he didn’t quite mind.  
“W-why are you dressed like that?” He was rooted to the spot, refusing to come closer which meant you had to make your way to him. Standing with a huff, you sashayed over to him, hips swaying with each step. Kyotani couldn’t deny the effect you were having, his erection was proof enough. When you were close enough, you trailed your hands up and down his chest, craning your neck to look at the taller male.

“What? Don’t you like it? I did this all for you.” The tone of your voice was seductive and dark, lulling him into the spell you had cast with your body. He wasn’t sure if he could remain calm like this.

A blush stained his cheeks as he tried to move away, his broad back hitting the door as you followed his every move. “It’s not that, it’s just-I don’t want to hurt you.”

A pout formed at your lips as you reached for his face, pulling him down closer to your height. “You won’t hurt me, I promise. This is what I want,” He still looked unsure, but one look at your face pushed away whatever doubts he had left. “Kiss me.”

The firm press of his lips silenced the small moan that came from your throat, arms coming to wrap around his neck, his hands resting gently at your waist. Poking at the seam of his lips, you slithered your way into his mouth wrestling with him. Kyotani strained to lean down so he placed his large hands underneath your thighs, lifting your small frame against his, and pressing you against the door.

“Oh, it seems like you’re starting to enjoy yourself. ” A smirk crawled it’s way onto your face which disappeared as quickly as it came when he latched his mouth onto your neck, sucking at the skin.

“I can’t help myself when you’re dressed like that. It makes me want to fuck you.” His voice was muffled, but you understood every word clearly.

You leaned in close to his ear, whispering, “Then stop wasting time and fuck me.”

Something inside of Kyotank snapped and he was all over you at once, hands gripping the skin of your thighs, mouth leaving a scorching trail to your covered chest. Roughly pushing the jersey upwards, his heated mouth latched onto a hardened nipple, sucking at it with vigour. Your loud moans only seemed to fuel the fire as he grounded against your heated core, his clothed erection poking at your soaked panties.

“Kentaro, please! I need you.”

A low growl escaped his chest as he listened to your pleads, wanting nothing more than to be buried in your tight heat. One hand left your ass to release his member from the confines of his shorts, pushing aside the fabric covering your core. His eyes sought yours as he asked, “Are you sure you want to do this? With me?”

Your hand came to rest on his cheek, thumb tracing the line of his jaw. “Of course I want it to be you. We’ve gone this far already right?” He nodded, pressing his mouth to you in a bruising kiss as he sheathed himself inside you.

The feeling of his cock burying itself to the hilt was a pleasure unimaginable. You silently cursed at Kyotani for making you wait for so long, but you supposed it was worth it. Your nails left angry red trails in their wake as you clung to his back as he began an animalistic pace, lost in the tight walls of your clenching pussy. Nothing but the sounds of your lewd moans and his deep grunts filled your mind.

A finger came to fondle with the skin of your engorged clit, pushing your body into overdrive. Your hips were moving on its own accord, pushing to meet his thrust, back arching away from the door. Kyotani left dark purple marks along your neck and chest, determined to claim you as his, as if you weren’t already.

“Ken-I’m close, so close!” But you didn’t need to say it, your vice-like grip on his shaft was a tale-tell sign.

“Come for me baby. I want you come all over my cock.”

You weren’t sure if you reached your peak from his words or the way he rubbed at your clit, perhaps both. It was like a wave of white pleasure crashing over your body as you fell of the edge, succumbing to the strings of orgasmic bliss, your lover following right behind you. Your chest heaved as you caught your breath, hands still planted on his shoulders. His head rested against your chest, attempting to recollect his scattered thoughts.

There used to be a time where Kyotani was terrified of hurting you because of your stature, but now, he was glad that you were so much smaller than him. It made screwing you against hard places all the more easier.


End file.
